A blowout has been widely known as a “fukimodoshi” toy since a long time ago, which includes a stretchable body (pouch-like portion) having a tube shape, and a wire spring arranged along the longitudinal directions of the stretchable body. If air is blown into the stretchable body from an end thereof, the stretchable body is stretched, while the stretchable body is curled into a spiral by the elastic force of the wire spring when air is not blown into it.
Conventionally, the blowout is mainly used as a toy for children, but a blowout utilizable for health promotion, medical treatment, cosmetic treatment and the like is also known (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). This type of blowout has a mouthpiece arranged at the air-blowing part thereof, the mouthpiece being formed of an antibacterial, flexible material and being attachable to and detachable from the blowout, so that the blowout can be kept hygienic even if it is repeatedly used over a long period of time.